Chaotic Perfection
by BlueArcticWolf
Summary: 100 drabbles. Because for a Meister and a Weapon, chaos just kinda works. Mainly Maka/Soul, Kidd/Liz
1. Laughter

So, I am beginning a series of Soul Eater drabbles, mostly featuring the pairing of Maka/Soul and Liz/Kidd. I am fairly new to SE, so reviews are much appreciated. I plan to do about a hundred prompts, probably fifty-fifty between the pairings. If you have a prompt suggestion, send it my way!

-Wolf

* * *

**Prompt: Laughter**

**Pairing: Maka/Soul, Liz/Kidd… if you squint**

**Rating: K**

**Words: 924**

* * *

Maka Albarn stood in front of the display case, gazing longingly at the absolutely adorable black puppy that was bouncing around behind the glass. He was tiny and playful, but the girl knew that his kind of breed grew to be large brutes, having the same genes as the fabled three-headed hound that guarded the gates of Hades. She didn't realize that she'd been standing there for a long time until Liz and Patti Thompson came wandering back to her.

"Cute choice, Maka. But do you think your apartment will hold him as he gets bigger?" Liz was almost two years older than Maka, but she sounded a lot like a mom. It must have stemmed from her practice of taking care of Patti and their Technician, Kidd.

"Ohhh! A puppy! Oh, Liz, can we get a puppy? I love puppies!" Patti was gazing in that same longing way and Liz had a feeling that her small family was going to get a bit larger.

"Well, remember when I said we'd talk to Kidd? Didn't he tell you that we could get a kitten? Cats are much easier to take care-"

"No! I want a puppy, 'Lizbeth! _That_ puppy." Patti pointed a long manicured finger at one of the soon-to-be-monster-huge bundles of fur. Liz looked at her sister and her friend. She rolled her eyes as they gave up the fight and scrambled into the pet store. The oldest Thompson sister shook her head as she noticed her Meister strolling down the street.

"Liz! Where is Patti? We have a mission tomorrow and I need to go over the specifics to ensure that we are perfectly symmetrical!" He stopped in front of her with a huff. Death the Kidd was a wonderful Meister, but he was extremely OCD about little things, like poses and looks and hair and clothes and…

"Patti is inside the store, Kidd. Oh, yeah, and I think we'll need to stop and get dog food on the way home."

"Liz, why in the world would we need to purchase dog food? Have you finally tasted your own cooking?"

"Yo! You guys seen Maka around here?" Soul Eater Evans came to a stop in front of the crumpled heap that was Kidd. The black haired young man moaned in the negative, having come under the attack of his Weapon's hand.

"She's inside with Patti. How do you feel about pets, Soul?" the white haired scythe cocked his head as Liz began to chuckle.

"Pets?"

"Soul! Look what I just bought!" Maka came barreling out of the store, a bag of goodies in one hand and a squirming ball of black in the other.

"Maka, what the heck is that thing under your arm?"

"Oh! Soul, meet Cerberus!" Soul looked down at the dog that was being pushed into his face. Large brown eyes sparkled up at him, and a small pink tongue came out to bathe his chin.

"No, Maka." Soul tried to be stern as his Technician looked up at him imploringly. They had both agreed that Blair was all the pet they needed, and that their apartment was too small for another animal.

"Soul, he NEEDS me. You don't understand."

Liz watched happily as Soul was slowly worn down by the love of his life and the little puppy in his arms. It was then that she noticed that Kidd was no longer on the ground in front of her and Patti was nowhere to be found. The store's door opened again and Liz was shocked at what she saw. Patti indeed had her puppy, and she was cuddling and cooing and squashing the pup to her chest. That was nothing shocking to Liz, as her sister was prone to pick up any old stray off the street. No, it was KIDD. The future Reaper was also exiting the store, carefully cradling his own little ball of fluff.

"Kidd! What are you doing? We can't have TWO dogs!" Kidd glared at her before dropping his bags and hugging the puppy close to him.

"Liz, the asymmetry of having only one dog would drive me insane. This way, we are balanced. Patti has a dog, and I have a dog and you… have… You don't have a pet! We must purchase another dog! Oh, what trash I am to have forgotten you, Liz! Oh how will you ever forgive my horrible oversight? I am nothing, nothing!" Kidd was turning back to the store when Liz grabbed him by the shoulder.

"No, Kidd. If we buy another puppy, there will be three dogs. Then we'd have to buy one more to make it even. But, we'd have an extra dog and therefore it would not be even at all. Listen, we'll think of something, but two dogs are enough. Let's go home." Maka giggled at Kidd's face as he tried to process the information.

"You know, now that we have Cerberus, Blair will probably need a new place to stay. She doesn't really care for dogs." Liz glanced back at Kidd, who was not paying them any mind.

"Okay, sounds great. Send her over when you get home. I just hope these two are serious about their new pets. I'll be damned if I'm the one taking care of them!"

"MAKA! This _thing_ just frickin' peed on me! DO something!" Maka's laughter rang out in the late afternoon air.

**

* * *

Sooo… yeah. New to Soul Eater, but I've pretty much fallen in love with it. Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Warmth

**Prompt: Warmth**

**Pairing: Maka/Soul **

**Rating: K+**

**Words: 741**

* * *

The dark clouds roiled angrily above Death City on that freezing afternoon. Maka shivered in her coat and hurried a bit faster. The bitter wind ripped at her coat, attempting to tear it from her shoulders. She fought it, wrapping the leather tighter around her thin form. It was Soul's old jacket, one of the only reminders of him that she had left. The pain in her heart threatened to stagger her, but she forced the agony back, continuing onward.

It had been almost six months since she'd last heard from Soul. Since he had become Lord Shinigama's newest Deathscythe, the time they spent together dwindled down to nothing more than a few phone calls and the occasional visit. At first, Maka had been thrilled at Soul's new status. He had worked for it since he was a kid, and the new found power brought him not only satisfaction, but pride and attention. However as time went on, Maka found that Soul began to leave her behind. It wasn't his fault, per se, but Soul began to take solo missions as was demanded by his new job, and Maka found that her own Weapon abilities lacked the synchronized resonance that she shared with her scythe demon.

Maka chose to take a position as a professor at Shibusen once Professor Stein retired. Soul came home late at night and often left early in the mornings, falling into their bed asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Maka attempted to spend time with him, but the stress and delicacy of his missions often kept him from being able to share much with her. She saw the exhaustion in his eyes and had stopped asking questions. However, one night around six months ago, Soul hadn't come home. Kidd, who was beginning to take the reins from his father, told Maka that it was a routine mission that was located somewhere in the deep North. He promised Soul would return in a few days. He had never come home.

Maka continued to cook for two and wait up until her eyes drooped shut from the weight of sleep. She never stopped waiting for him to come home. The worst part, though, was that she could no longer feel a resonance with Soul. She sighed softly and continued on her way. Winter was coming quickly in Death City, and once the Laughing Sun hid behind the clouds, snow began to fall.

By the time Maka made it to her apartment complex, the snowy flakes were accumulating in sheets along the road. The young professor opened her door, closing her eyes as the soft warmth of her little home encompassed like a blanket. Soul's special scent of spice and adventure wrapped around her, and she could feel her resonance with her Weapon begin to sound. She could almost hear his Forbidden Music. She attributed it to begin tired as she stripped off her coat and slipped off her boots. She trudged to her couch and flopped down, attempting to keep the loneliness at bay.

"You look beat." Green eyes flew open at the roughly soothing tones. "I had hoped you'd take better care of yourself. You want some coffee?" Maka sat up in a rush, looking over her shoulder at the white haired man in the kitchen. Soul was pouring hot coffee into a cup, smirking at her with a knowing look.

"Soul!" her tiredness left her in a rush as she jumped up to embrace him. He caught her to his chest, holding her tightly.

"Did you honestly think I would leave you alone, Maka?"

"No, no! Oh, Soul, I missed you so much, Soul!" She pulled him down, kissing him with all of the love and joy in her heart. His teeth came out to nip and play, and his tongue followed to sooth his nips. They cuddled and kissed, until Maka suddenly reared back and slapped him hard across the cheek.

"Don't you EVER leave me like that again, Soul Eater Evans! Do you realize how much you hurt me?" Soul looked down as his spitfire began to cry.

"Shh, Maka. I promise I'll never leave you again."

"You'd better not," she sniffed, "Because you can bet I'll follow you this time!" He chuckled softly as he swept her off her feet.

"I'm counting on it."

* * *

So, this is drabble number two! I hope you enjoy it and have a great Thanksgiving!


	3. Sick

**Prompt: Sick**

**Pairing: Liz/Kidd **

**Rating: T**

**Words: 750**

* * *

"Sick, Kidd. I'm afraid you've come down with the flu. Looks like you'll be in bed for a few days." The dark haired boy looked at Liz with horror in his golden eyes.

"Sick? Liz, how am I sick? I wasn't anywhere NEAR Patti while she was throwing up and blowing snot out of her nose. I stayed in the quarantined section of our home for the entire event. Only you-" He stopped and sneezed loudly, snuffling in misery. He looked up at Liz with murder in his eyes. "You were nursing Patti. I told you not to come near me until you knew for a fact that she was well. You came and snuck into my bed at some point, didn't you, Elizabeth?" Liz only shrugged her shoulders and bent down to pull up the covers around Kidd's waist.

"I've never heard you complain about it before, Kiddo. Besides, it won't hurt you to have a bit of down time. You've been pushing yourself to the limit with this Shinigama business. Patti got sick because you haven't been letting us rest." Kidd sighed and coughed.

"So you're blaming me for all of this? Oh, my right nostril is closing up. The symmetry of my breathing is going to be off. Liz, Liz… I can't take it! Cut off my nose, Liz."

"Well, I see the sleep medicine the doctor prescribed is working," Liz mumbled under her breath as Kidd began to fuss about his breathing. "Can you breathe at all, Kidd?"

"…Well, sort of, but-"

"Then no complaining! You will relax and sleep. You will not worry about anything, and do you know why?" Kidd shook his head. "It's because I am here to take care of you. You are going to be just fine, Kiddo. I won't leave your side until you feel all better."

"Oh, _that's_ a relief," The young Reaper mumbled out in a congested voice. Liz only giggled and sat down in a plush chair beside her Technician's bed. She pulled out her latest romance novel and propped her bare feet up on the medium sized dog who lay beside the bed, snoozing away. Patti was recovering from her bout with the flu in her wing of the large Reaper Mansion and the other four legged family member was curled up next to her mistress. It was rare that the two dogs were ever separated. Liz let out a sigh and delved into the dashingly sexy life of her current heroine. It was strange how all of the heroes of her books seemed to have eyes of liquid gold and hair as dark as night.

Liz would never have guessed that she'd end up not only working for the future Grim Reaper, but on occasion happened to snog him senseless and engage in some very heavy petting that frequently caused acute loss of propriety and sense. Kidd never seemed to lose his coveted composure until Liz pulled him into a darkened corner and solidified the phrase, 'speaking in tongues'.

She also would never have guessed that he made her deliriously happy and that whatever he desired she would go to the ends of the earth to acquire it for him. She looked over at her Meister and kinda-sorta-lover, smiling gently as he let out a completely undignified snore and rolled over onto his side. Drool slid from his mouth and he mumbled about symmetry and balance. The pistol demon giggled and brushed soft black hair out of his face.

"You've got me, heart and soul, Kiddo. Just… don't break it, okay?"

Two days later, Kidd was spooning hot soup into Liz' mouth, attempting to keep the amount of spoonfuls at a balanced number. He'd already counted her pillows, the pills she was to take, and even went so far as to demand that she sneeze no less than eight times at once. Patti flitted around in the background, dutifully carrying anything and everything Kidd demanded. Liz rolled her eyes and sniffed loudly.

"Could the two of you be any more annoying?" Patti giggled and sang loudly about getting something to eat, and quickly disappeared. Kidd smiled dashingly and sat next to Liz, well, at least he sat in a chair that was exactly eight feet away. However, it _was_ aligned just right so that Kidd could look Liz in the eye.

"I suppose that's why you love us?" he called from nearly across the room.

"You'd better believe it," mumbled Liz.

* * *

**Okay, three is up!**

** P.S., Just in case anyone was wondering, my Death the Kidd is already Adult!Kidd... so, nothing crazy weird with the age differences for Kidd and Liz... In fact, my Kidd is actually a few years older than both girls.  
**


	4. Sparkle

**Prompt: Sparkle**

**Pairing: Maka/Soul **

**Rating: K**

**Words: 844**

* * *

Maka stood in front of the full length mirror in her room, twisting this way and that. Her emerald green eyes surveyed the ensemble she wore with a critical gleam. The dress was a sparkling green, several shades darker than her own eyes, tapered at the waist and cut to show a hint of cleavage in the front. She had a diamond choker around her neck and dangling diamond teardrop earrings to complete the look. Her hair was piled in cascading ringlets courtesy of Blair, and her face was ghosted with touches of makeup. She smiled. Tonight was Kidd's birthday bash. It was also Halloween night, and every Meister, Weapon and citizen of Death City would be at the party being held at Shibusen. A knock on her door snapped her out of her reverie, and she looked up to see Soul standing in the doorway.

"No."

"No what?"

"Um, no to _that dress._" Maka huffed and turned away, giving Soul an eyeful of her exposed back. The dress left her shoulders bare, and slid down her back to close just two hands width from the sweet curve of her rear. She busied herself with finding her shoes, ignoring her Weapon.

"Did you see Cerberus around when you came in, Soul? He usually has at least one of my shoes to chomp on… and those were nice, too!"

"Maka."

"And are you sure we don't have to be there until six-thirty? I thought Liz said six."

"Maka…"

"And if you _have_ to drink tonight, please keep it to a minimum?"

"MAKA!" the girl stopped her fussing and turned to see Soul standing right in front of her.

"What? Soul, please finish getting dressed! We-"

"I'm not letting you go out like that tonight. You can't!" hurt shone in her eyes, and Soul felt bad. However, the need to protect what was his overrode the desire to comfort her. He steeled himself for the battle to come.

"I don't want others to see you like this. you're showing off waaay too much to be decent."

"Decent? This from the man who doesn't mind walking around in nothing but boxer shorts for everyone to see! I happen to like my dress, Soul. I want to wear it. I want to look beautiful so you…" Maka trailed off and turned away.

"So I what?" Maka blushed and ducked her head.

"So… so you'll notice me instead of all those other pretty girls." Soul was grounded.

"_THAT_ was why you bought this slinky dress?! To keep me interested? Maka, let me tell you something: I like you just the way you are. Don't think I haven't noticed you. I notice everything about you, like how your eyes turn dark when you're mad, or how you smell like bubblegum, and how when you laugh your nostrils flare…"

"My nostrils flare? Why didn't you tell me before?!" Maka slapped a hand over her nose and turned bright red. Soul chuckled.

"…Or how when you're embarrassed you turn red." He pulled Maka close and kissed her softly. "Believe me, Maka. There is no way in hell I haven't noticed you." Maka kissed him then, and her bubblegum scent made him smirk. And then the moment was gone as Cerberus bounded into the room with one of Maka's shoes, followed closely by Blair who warned them that they'd all be late if Maka and Soul didn't stop making out and finish getting ready. Maka then noticed the time and gave Soul a forceful shove, barking that he'd better be ready in ten minutes and oh, crap! She'd have to redo her lipstick. Blair successfully managed to wrestle Maka's shoe from Cerberus and it was all chaos from there.

It wasn't until they were leaving that Soul realized he'd gotten nowhere with the dress issue. He supposed it was too late now and he'd just have to keep up with her the entire night to discourage any suitors. Besides, Blair's dress was sinfully short, and knowing most of the male population she'd be quite a distraction. As they began to walk out the door, Maka stopped him.

"Oh, and Soul? It wasn't just to get your attention that I bought this dress."

"Really?" Soul's brow shot up in mock surprise.

"Nope," Maka smiled sweetly. "It was also because Kidd told me I looked downright sexy when I was trying it on earlier." She was gone with a giggle and a flash of sparkly green.

* * *

I hope everyone likes to read these as much as I like to write them!


	5. Prince

**Prompt: Prince**

**Pairing: Kidd/Liz **

**Rating: K+**

**Words: 751**

* * *

"…And the prince and princess lived happily ever after." Patti, Maka and Tsubaki sighed in bliss as Liz finished her story. It was the monthly slumber party for the girls, and as usual it was being held in the Reaper Mansion.

"Oooh, I LOVE to hear these stories of yours, 'Lizbeth!" Patti jumped up with a squeal, wrapping her soft pink blanket around her hips and twirling in a pirouette. The younger of the Thompson sisters had always wanted to be a princess, and ever since they'd been children Liz had told her stories of dashing young men and beautiful young women who went on great adventures and found true love. Maka giggled and Tsubaki nodded in agreement.

"Yes, indeed. You have such a talent for storytelling!" Liz blushed at the praise and leaned back.

"I for one just wish a prince would come and take me away!"

"I thought you already had a prince, Liz!" Maka giggled at the other girl's face.

"Do you mean _Kidd_? No, way! He may be rich and powerful, but dashing and smooth he is not!"

"Kidd is sweet and charming! You shouldn't be so hard on him," chirped Patti as she danced to where the fire poker was kept. She'd already fashioned a crown out of two old paper plates, and the poker was to be her scepter. Maka jumped up as Patti began to wave it around, terrorizing the two dogs who'd be sleeping peacefully by the fireplace.

"Bow down before me and then live happily ever after," she roared. Maka carefully attempted to talk 'Her Highness' out of beating her subjects into submission. Tsubaki laughed and Liz slapped her face with her palm.

"Why does love have to be so difficult, Tsubaki?" Tsubaki only shrugged and settled down next to her.

"I thought you'd told Kidd you liked him." Liz sighed and shook her head.

"I just can't. I don't know how he feels, and it's not going to be like my stories. I am not a princess, and I don't have a fairy godmother to make my dreams come true."

"You know, sometimes you don't need a fairy godmother. Sometimes you just need a bit of courage. Suppose you tell him over Christmas vacation?"

"Maybe I will. Meanwhile, this bowl of popcorn is running on empty. I'd better go and make some more before Princess Crazy goes even more bananas!" Liz stood up, ducked to avoid a wayward pillow, and made a mad dash for the kitchen door just as Patti declared war on Princess Pillow, or Maka.

Liz hummed softly to herself as she put the bag of popcorn into the microwave to pop. She didn't sense Kidd until he was standing right behind her.

"Liz, why is there a pillow war going on in my nice, symmetrical living room?" She could hear the faint hysteria in his voice as she turned to face him.

"Hey, it's slumber party night, remember? And don't I always clean it up before you come down in the morning?"

"Oh, I suppose you're right. I appreciate you, Liz. I really, really do." Liz was taken aback at the abrupt praise.

"Aw, thanks, Kidd!" he went to the refrigerator and pulled out a Coke. He shut the door and looked at Liz.

"I could be a prince charming if I wanted to, you know." Liz blanched as Kidd calmly took a drink.

"You _heard_ us?"

"Liz, my _father_ could hear you all the way at Shibusen. And anyway, I just never figured you for the soft princey type." The girl sat unsteadily on the stool behind her.

"You… you heard everything I said?"

"Well, not everything. I kinda lost that when Patti started to scream about servants and treason, and such. Why?"

"Oh, nothing! You're right though. I don't think I would care to have a prince." Liz' smile became sharp as she walked around to where Kidd was leaning against the table. She stood beside him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why would I need a prince when I have a Reaper?" their kiss was like all the others they'd shared: hot, wicked and long. They didn't notice Patti until she was yelling at Maka and Tsubaki.

"They're in here! And I think they're having a duel!"

"What kind of duel?" came the reply. Liz would later guess Maka was the culprit.

"Looks to me like a tongue duel!" Liz couldn't remember much after that. She was too busy dying from embarrassment.

* * *

Read and review!


	6. Library

**Prompt: Library**

**Pairing: Soul/Maka **

**Rating: T**

**Words: 942**

* * *

"Why are we in here again?" Soul leaned back in his chair, balancing the seat precariously on two legs. Maka eyed her Weapon and sighed.

"I have to _study_. If you want to flunk the test tomorrow, go ahead and leave. I'll just ask Kidd if he wants to study with me." Soul sent the brown haired girl a seething glare and lurched forward, slamming the two legs back down onto the ground. The sound reverberated off the cold stone walls of the large library, causing the scattered students to turn and stare at the two. Maka blushed and angrily turned away from her sulking companion.

"Stop pouting, I was just joking. Jeeze, do you ever get mad easily."

"Fine, then! Go study with Kidd. Just don't be mad if when you get home, Blair and I are still in the bath together." Maka stood with a furious huff and stormed off. Soul rolled his eyes and went back to balancing himself. He supposed that his temper was getting shorter where Maka was concerned, but just the thought of her with the future Reaper sent him into a fury. His blackened blood boiled and he literally saw red.

Maka was _his._ His to protect, his to keep, his to love. No one would take her away from him.

"You shouldn't do that, Soul. The chairs in here are for support during studying, not props for tricks." Soul turned and blinked owlishly at Kidd, who was being trailed by Liz.

"Lighten up, man! So, are you here to study too?" Kidd shrugged and beamed at Maka, who walked up to them with several books tucked under each arm. Kidd jumped forward to gallantly take a couple of the heavy tomes from her, and Maka rewarded him with a shy smile. Soul smirked as he saw Liz grind her teeth and ball her tiny hands into fists.

"I was thinking of just getting a few books, but this looks nice, too."

"You and Liz are welcome to sit and study with us, Kidd." Kidd took Maka's invitation and pulled two more chairs over to the table for himself and his Weapon. Soul grumbled for a few moments, but in all truth, he actually liked Kidd. The two got on just fine, It was simply the matter of the young Reaper's constant flirting with Maka. Liz slumped down in her chair and pulled out a nail file, mumbling about cold libraries and infuriating Meisters.

They studied silently for awhile, that was until Kidd realized that two of the three stacks of books on their table were not symmetrical. In fact, one stack even had seven books instead of eight. As he began to stack in order by name, weight and color, Maka stood up and announced that she was missing a book. She excused herself and made off towards the darkened rows behind them. Soul waited a few seconds before following her.

"He has it sooo bad!"

"Who has what?" Liz snorted and slapped Kidd's hands as he reached for her pile of books.

"I'm talking about Soul. He follows Maka like a puppy."

"Hm. I suppose. Those books aren't in an eight stack. Let me just-" Liz distracted him with an aggressive kiss.

Meanwhile, Maka stood in front of several old tomes, touching the old spines gently, reading the names as she quested for her desired subject.

"…Witch capture, Witch disposal, Witch hunting… There it is!" She turned with her prize to see Soul standing right behind her. "Hey! What's the matter?" Soul only cocked his head herded Maka back into the row of books behind her. When he had her effectively caged, he sighed and brought his forehead to hers.

"I know I'm not good with expressing myself, but you've gotta know…"

"Know what?"

"Well… ummm… it's… aw hell!" Soul kissed her then, nipping her lower lip for entrance, settling his hips into Maka's, fitting himself perfectly into her. His tongue began to do wicked things with hers, stealing the girl's breath away as her legs began to fail in their support of her body. When he finally broke away, Maka's eyes were glazed and they were both breathing heavily.

"That… that was… Soul!" He began to speak when a loud moan from several rows away stopped him. He and Maka stared at each other until a squeal and a murmur sounded seconds later.

"Who would be…?"

"Ah! Black Star!" The two young students blanched as they recognized the voice.

"No way!"

"She wouldn't!" Maka nearly bowled Soul over in her haste to spy on the noisy couple. She peaked through a set of books and went still in shock. She didn't even feel Soul slip in beside her.

There, hidden in shadows and dust, Black Star was wrapped around an enthusiastic Patti, very obviously snogging each other silly. Maka and Soul watched in rapt horror until Soul finally shook himself out of it. He dragged Maka away, trying hard to erase the terrifying scene.

"How… how could they… in _here_… why would she…" Maka was in a stupor, and Soul was so busy trying to calm her that they didn't notice Liz.

"Have you seen Patti? I was sure she came in here last period. It's time for us to leave…"

"Nope! I haven't seen her, have you Maka?"

"N-no… of course not!" Liz didn't seem convinced, but shrugged. They would have gotten away with it, too, had not Patti and Black Star chosen to come out of their little love nest, disheveled and clingy.

Needless to say, all five of them were banished from the library for the next month due to the following uproar.

* * *

So, here is the next one! hope everyone liked my twisted crack pairing!


	7. Job

**Prompt: Job**

**Pairing: Kidd/Liz **

**Rating:K+**

**Words: 866**

* * *

Kidd stood over Liz' body, rage rippling from every pore. It had been a fierce battle from the start, but the monster in front of them was now laughing with evil intensity. The latest shot he'd fired from his gaping maw had hit Liz as she dove to cover Kidd's blindside. Watching her fall was the worst moment of Kidd's life. Never before had he desired to rip someone limb from limb. The older Pistol Demon lay sprawled across the ground in a mess of blood. Kidd bent down to her, touching the bright red drops as if unable to comprehend them.

His birthright began to activate; darkness slid across his body like a cloak, and the bone white mask of the Reaper slowly materialized across his face. Death the Kidd was now the Reaper. He was like a black shadow in his anger, swallowing up everything in his path as his fury ran unchecked.

_'Kidd. Hey, Kidd.' _Patti's voice permeated the inky black of the plain. The Reaper shook his head, growling out a command for the Death Cannon activation.

_' I can't do that without Big Sis. Kidd, you've got to get her out of here.'_

_**'I'm going to kill him. He must PAY for what he's done to Liz. Change to Blaster Mode.' **_Patti had never heard Kidd speak in such a way. She'd never felt such ripples in the usually calm and collected blue of his soul. He was becoming more and more violent as his control began to slip. Patti did not have the ability to ease him back into clear thinking, as Liz was the level-headed one.

She sighed softly and changed into a stronger, more buff version of her Pistol. She'd barely completed the shift when Kidd began to fire, sending bullets slashing through the air. In truth, Patti hadn't realized it was over until Kidd used up her entire magazine of soul bullets. The monster was dead; a floating red glob in the air. Patti changed back into her human form and dashed for her sister as Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki came running up.

"Liz! What happened to her? How could anyone…" Maka reached to touch her friend's face when Kidd scooped her up and summoned Beelzebub. The skateboard shivered at the fury of the young Reaper, but moved with sonic speed at its master's command.

"I'm taking her to the hospital. You guys finish up here." The others were in shock as Kidd blasted away with Liz firm in his grasp.

"He… he became the Reaper. Did you see him?" Tsubaki stood in amazement.

"Yeah… they say that in some cases like these, Reapers of the past have come into their powers when provoked by strong feelings. Kidd must've been pretty pissed," said Soul.

"Patti, are you okay?" Maka turned to see Patti grasping what was left of the monster that had hurt her sister. She chomped it down with vicious cuts, forcing herself to eat it.

"My sister needs me. See you guys later."

* * *

Liz awoke with a groan, holding her head in pain. Her fingers touched bandages and she realized that she was not in her own bed at the Mansion. She tried to sit up but was obstructed by a sharp pain in her midsection. She clutched it, oblivious to the loud beeping noise going off somewhere in the room.

"Elizabeth Colt Thompson! Lie down this instant!" Liz looked over to see a very rumpled Kidd marching toward her with a frightening look in his eye.

"Okay, calm down. I'm laying down, see?" She eased back down onto her pillows, wincing. Kidd stopped just short of her, unsure of whether or not he should touch her. He was about to speak as the nurse burst into the room.

"You are not to get up, young lady. You've been through a pretty tough fight and you need to rest." She went over to a machine and shut down the awful beeping. She then took some vitals and checked Liz' pulse. "Hmmm. You seem to be doing better, but I'd better not catch you up and around. Now you go to sleep and tomorrow you can see your friends." When she was gone, Liz reached for Kidd. He tentatively took her hand.

"What happened to me?"

"You… you jumped in front of a blast to save me. I might have died…" Kidd scratched the back if his head. "The doctors said you nearly died several times. Listen to me, Elizabeth. I will not chance losing you ever again. You are never to do something so-"

"Oh, Kidd!" Liz began to laugh softly. He Meister just stared at her in shock. She smiled crookedly. "Don't you realize that as long as I have breath in my body, I'm going to stand between you and anything that tries to hurt you?" Kidd was taken aback.

"That's… That's…"

"That's my job, stupid. Now sit down and tell me how you found out my middle name."

* * *

There ya'll go! Happy New Year!


	8. Bottle

**Prompt: Bottle **

**Pairing: Soul/Maka, Kidd/Liz**

**Rating: K**

**Words: 968**

* * *

Maka sat on her green beach towel, watching as Soul and Black Star waged a sandcastle war; enlisting a bewildered Patti and a smiling Tsubaki. Sapphire Beach sat just two miles north of the seafront town of Oceania, which was also the best place to find peace and resonance within the soul after a long battle. Professors Stein and Marie sat not too far away, bathing in the intense rays of the sun. Liz lounged under a large umbrella, one hand holding a novel while the other clutched a sweating glass of some fruity drink.

"Now, guys! Don't push so hard against the walls of the castle! The symmetry must remain precise in order to keep the integrity of the bricks…" Kidd was also participating in the sandcastle war, only he was maintaining the beauty and symmetry of the castles as Soul and Black Star launched sand dollars, rocks, shells and star fish at one another. Patti snatched up all of these things in a pail and returned them to the boys to be reused while Tsubaki played referee. Maka giggled as Soul sent a large glob of wet sand and rocks into Black Star's castle.

"HEY! You wrecked my castle!" Black Star jumped up in a rage, hurtling himself at Soul. However, before he could make contact, his foot caught over something sticking out of the sand and he went head over heels. He sat up in a snit, looking around wildly for whatever had tripped him, ignoring the shouts of laughter from his friends. "GUYS! Look what I found!" Black Star pulled a large blue bottle from the ground, grunting as it came free of the sand with a 'pop'. There was an old cork in the mouth of the container, but the glass was light enough to reveal a rolled up piece of parchment within. Soul snatched up the bottle, pried the cork out of the top, and then dumped out the contents. Maka and Liz had wandered over by this time, interested in the find. Tsubaki talked Patti into not gathering anymore ammo and led her to the small group huddled around Black Star.

"This… this isn't anything but pictures! I can't even read it." Kidd took the paper from the boy and looked at it.

"It's not just pictures, Black Star. This is a treasure map." The map was old and faded, with several markings indicating landmarks along the cove. At one corner was a paragraph of what looked like a written language, but the words were smudged and it would take time to decipher them.

"What've you got there, Kidd?" Professor Stein stood over the kids, head cocked to the side.

"It's a map, Professor."

"A map? Let me see." Stein studied the map carefully, and then handed it to Marie, who gave it a good look as well. "Well kids, looks like you've stumbled across the key to the Treasure of Sapphire Cove."

"Treasure?" Soul took the map as his eyes began to glaze over with the thought of adventure.

"Yes, Soul, treasure. The Treasure of Sapphire Cove is an ancient treasure that has artifacts dating back to the first wizard. Some say a magical item can be found with or around the gold and other wealth. I've heard it was so big that no one man could possess it all, but I've also heard that because of a hurricane some years ago, it has been scattered to the four corners of the ocean."

"However, a few years ago, a man was walking along this very beach and stumbled across a small chest that contained a pearl necklace, a sack of gold coins and several rings and trinkets. He died not long after making the discovery." The children shuddered as Marie finished the tale. Stein shrugged and turned away.

"Anyhow, there is a riddle that is passed along to anyone searching for the treasure."

"What is it?" Came the collective cry.

"North, South, East and West. Collect the stones to find the chest. Beware the teeth that guard the gold, find the key and you'll have treasure untold." The small band of meisters and weapons looked at each other with glee. This was the adventure of a lifetime, and each of them was determined to claim the treasure first. Black Star called for Tsubaki and dashed off, not listening to her pleas for him to wait. Soul snorted and shook his head. Kidd took the map from him and rolled it up, nodding to Liz. The girl tugged Patti's arm and the three made their way to Kidd's beach towel.

"You and Maka are welcome to search with us, Soul. We're going to do some planning first, though," Kidd called over his shoulder. Maka looked at Soul, who was staring off into the distance with a sharp smile plastered on his face.

"I've seen that look before, Soul. But we need to work together with Kidd and the others. He has the map, and I think we'd have better luck if everyone has a plan."

"Well, let's go see if Kidd can read the map, and we'll go from there."

As it turned out, Kidd did have some grasp of the language and slowly read the instructions and warnings for finding the treasure.

"It looks like many people have searched and died while looking, guys. From what I can understand, the treasure has been split into three separate locations within and around Sapphire Cove. I think it would be best to split up into our respective groups and search. We can meet here tomorrow to begin." The others agreed with the Reaper's proposal, especially since evening was upon them.

For the rest of the night, no one could think of anything else but the adventure ahead of them, though none was aware of the danger that awaited them as well…

* * *

OK, so what does everyone think? This is part one of my treasure series-within-a-series. Enjoy!


	9. Suntan

**Prompt: Sun Tan**

**Pairing: Kidd/Liz**

**Rating: K+**

**Words:1,051**

* * *

Liz loved to lounge. It was a basic fact that most everyone knew about the Thompson sister. She enjoyed wearing as little as possible while soaking up the heavy rays of the sun, usually while floating on an inner tube in the pool. So it happened like this:

Liz was doing what she usually did in the middle of summer; lying on her pink floaty in the middle of the Reaper Mansion pool, not noticing the drooling looks that Black Star and Soul were throwing her way. Her golden hair was tied up in a messy bun and a chic set of sunglasses shielded her blue eyes from the sunrays. Maka, Tsubaki and Patti were doing pretty much the same thing as Liz, but none of them had that… appeal that _she_ did. She sighed and shifted, the small red bikini she wore tightening across her chest. Soul had a terrible time scrambling from the pool to attend his massive nosebleed while Black Star's eyes bugged from their sockets. The other girls didn't pay much mind, except for Maka who smacked Soul for ogling their friend. (And no, she was _not _jealous, thank you very much!)

During all of this, Kidd was trying to loosen the grip he had on the cooking spatula as he glared death threats at his friends from his spot behind the grill. He did NOT appreciate the lustful gazes been lavished on _his_ weapon. Never mind that every time Patti laughed, she giggled and wiggled and drew attention to her… er…bosom. Patti was different from Liz. Liz was quiet and reserved and completely not like Patti.

"Liz!" the girl looked up to see Kidd standing at the edge of the pool, his hair standing on end and an angry fire glowing in his golden eyes. Liz sighed and paddled over to him.

"What?" the boy tore off his white dress shirt and tossed it at her.

"Put something on, for heaven's sake! Everyone is _staring_!" Liz harrumphed angrily and threw the shirt right back.

"Kidd, the whole point of sunbathing is to wear as little as possible! I am not putting more clothes on just because Soul and Black Star are staring at me." She turned away with a huff and paddled back towards the center of the pool.

By this time, the other weapons and meisters were all watching the Reaper and his weapon in their little drama.

"Oh! I wonder what'll happen next?" Tsubaki whispered to Maka. The other girl shrugged.

"Knowing Kidd, he'll try to make her cover up again, or worse. He'll throw a tantrum."

"Ten bucks says Liz blows her top before Kidd," Black Star offered to Soul.

"I'll take that bet. From the look she's shooting him, it won't take very long." The two boys slapped hands to seal the deal. Patti only giggled and pretended her blow-up shark was real.

"Only you and I know the real truth, huh, Jawsies?" The shark only smiled back in it's weird plastic-y way. What the others didn't know, what Liz only suspected, and what Patti knew was that with being the son of the Grim Reaper came some extra special powers that were ONLY allowed to be used in dire emergencies.

So when the Laughing Sun suddenly became hidden by thick black clouds and thunder rumbled in the sky, Patti was the only one not surprised.

"What is this?" cried Liz, "The weatherman said a full sunny day with a perfectly clear evening!" The others grumbled good naturedly as rain and lightning joined the rumbling from above. They gathered their things and helped Kidd to bring the food inside to continue their party indoors.

After changing into dry clothing the group settled downstairs in one of the Mansion's many dens that watch a movie. It was a scary one thanks to Black Star and Soul, meaning that from the very first scream Liz was pressed into Kidd's side with a small yelp of fear. He put an arm around her shoulders and dragged a thin blanket around them for comfort. The rest of the group tried very hard not to stare.

It was about the middle of the movie when Liz suddenly jumped up and whacked Kidd hard across his shoulder.

"YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE THE WEATHER CHANGE!"

"Dang it," mumbled Soul as he passed his money to a smirking Black Star. Kidd looked up at his weapon with a clam look on his face.

"And if I did?"

"How dare you? You can't do stuff like that just because you don't like that someone else is noticing me!"

"It's not just about that, Elizabeth. I must protect your honor, even if it means going against your wishes. You aren't some piece of meat to be drooled over." He shot a dark glare at Soul and Black Star, who were doing their very best to hide behind Maka and Tsubaki. Liz stopped suddenly, her face turning a charming shade of red.

"Kidd…you…I…" Liz fell to her knees and took Kidd's face between her palms, pulling him to her with a sigh. She kissed him like it was their last moments on earth, as if she was trying to draw him into her soul. He was blushing too, but then his arms came around her, too. Patti stood with a laugh and said,

"Okay, show's over! I want ice cream!" Black Star and Soul heartily agreed and bounded for the kitchen.

"I love happy endings," sighed Tsubaki. Maka giggled.

"Yeah, me too!" Patti winked at her sister and herded the others out, hollering for the boys to save some strawberry ice cream for her. Liz finally pulled away from Kidd and gave him her best mock glare.

"But if you ever pull a childish stunt like that again, I'll shave half of your hair off and rearrange everything in this house so that symmetry will be nothing more than a dream!"

Needless to say, Kidd hid all of the scissors in the house and slept with one eye open for a week. Liz didn't have to many problems after that. Too many...

* * *

Meh. A little drabble for the weekend. Enjoy!


	10. Haunted House

**Prompt: Haunted House  
**

**Pairing: Soul/Maka**

**Rating: PG**

**Words: 1,298**

* * *

Maka watched Soul as he zipped up the zipper of his suit and picked up the wolf head, plopping it down over his own.

"How do I look?"

It was Halloween night, and since Death City was pretty much known as Halloween Town during the entire month of October, it wasn't surprising that the students and weapons of Shibusen got into the full swing of Trick or Treat. It was the night of the Great Haunted House, the house being the entire third floor of Shibusen. Lord Death made a great effort to decorate from top to bottom and authenticate everything scary in order to top each Halloween. He employed all of the teachers and students in order to make the Haunted House as frightening and lavish as possible. No one would ever have guessed that a Shinigami would have such a childish streak in him. Maka sighed.

"You look fine, Soul. Like I've TOLD you for the millionth time, you look like a very scary were-wolf." Soul made a face and gestured towards her.

"What are you going as?" Maka opened her mouth and bared her fangs.

"A vampire, what else?" Soul chuckled.

"A modern vampire? You don't seem very scary, Maka." She huffed. She was wearing her street clothes; jeans, sneakers and a green sweater. "Go and change into that dress you had on the other day. We still have time. You know Lord Death won't let us hear the end of it if you only wear fake fangs as your disguise," Soul pushed her towards her room gently. Maka only rolled her eyes and went to find that long black dress she'd been saving for some glamorous event. This wasn't exactly what she'd had in mind. Dressing up wasn't really her thing, but Soul loved it and the rest of their friends would all be there, decked out in elaborate costumes. Tsubaki and Black Star were going as a mummy and Frankenstein, while Kidd was going as his Father. Liz and Patty were dressing up as cats. She sighed again and slumped to her closet. There, behind her school uniforms and other normal clothes sat a long black dress. It looked a great deal like the one she'd worn in Soul's Soul Room. She tore off her clothes as Soul banged on the door, whining about the time she was taking to change. She threw on the slinky garment and poked her head outside.

"Soul? I… I need you to zip me up." Soul turned to her, his expression unreadable through his headgear. He walked towards her slowly, and Maka could _feel_ his eyes taking her in. She growled at him to hurry. Slightly shaking hands gently slid the small zipper up her back, tickling her skin as it went. She shuddered and tossed a look at her weapon.

"You look good," he said tersely. "Dab some fake blood on the side of your mouth and we'll go."

"Are you okay? You sound strained." Soul didn't answer, simply turned towards the door. Maka grabbed up the tube of fake blood and smeared a small bit on her mouth. Soul nodded his approval and waited for her to leave the apartment before locking it behind them.

* * *

When they arrived at Shibusen, they could hear the shrieks and laughs wafting across the cold night air as the students of the school navigated the Haunted House. Soul and Maka made their way inside, squeezing through the packed dance floor, trying to locate their friends in the darkness.

The place was lit by black lights, glow-in-the-dark paints and Halloween paraphernalia. Spiders hung from the ceiling, accompanied by cobwebs dripping from every crevice, skeletons smiling vacantly in corners, ghouls and ghosts popping up from all over. A band was playing scary music in the background while a huge buffet table was loaded with Halloween themed foods.

Maka spotted Tsubaki near the entrance of the Haunted House, looking around in confusion.

"Tsubaki! Wow, you look great!" Tsubaki smiled as Maka dragged Soul up to her side. The Sword Demon was dressed more like an Egyptian princess rather than a mummy with her ornate headdress and skirt. Bandages were wrapped strategically around her body to finish the look.

"Have you seen Black Star? He ran off a while ago and I haven't seen him since. I get worried when I don't hear from him."

"Did you check the Haunted House?"

"I asked around, but no one saw him go in." Soul snorted.

"We'll look for him while we go through. If we see him, we'll send him back." Tsubaki gave her thanks and went back to searching the crowd.

"Ready to go in, Maka?" asked Soul with a big smile on his face. She nodded eagerly.

"Ready when you are!" the two stepped inside and were immediately transported to a world of good-natured terrors and frights. Every bend provided a new shock; from Stein practicing "surgery" on Miss Marie to monsters with gruesome masks jumping out from darkened bends to scream and chase the visitors.

Maka was a brave Meister, but every once in awhile she found herself plastered up against Soul in terror. He didn't tease her, only gripped her tightly to his side, giving comfort as was his duty. She noticed that he hadn't let go of her hand since they'd first begun. It gave her a sense of safety to know that he was with her, never to abandon her to her fears. They were about half-way through when they came upon Kidd. He stood in front of a door, banging on it with all of his might, yelling at someone on the other side.

"Just GET OUT HERE and I'll take you through the rest of the way in your pistol form! I promise I won't make you see any more! Come out here THIS INSTANT! ELIZABETH!" Maka put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from further bruising his knuckles.

"What's going on?" Kidd sighed deeply and leaned back against the door.

"Liz had to be forced to come through the Haunted House with Patti and I. Patti disappeared a few minutes ago, and that zombie back there came up behind Liz and I. Liz bolted before I could grab her and she's locked herself up in this room. I can't get her to come out and Patti hasn't come back from wherever she went. This is all so unsymmetrical. How can I use a weapon who is AFRAID OF HER OWN SHADOW?"

"SHUT UP!" came a muffled answer from the other side of the door. "You could never understand fear like this, Kidd. You're a Reaper."

"And you're my weapon, Elizabeth. You can't-" a deep moan permeated the air, stopping Kidd in his tirade. Maka edged closer to Soul, who'd been rather quiet through this whole exchange. Liz screamed from her side of the door, making Kidd jump in panic. He attempted to resume breaking through the door when Soul disengaged himself from Maka. Another Moan sounded, and all but Soul yelped in surprise. He went over to another door and pressed his ear to it. Another moan, this time loud and high pitched. The Scythe Demon made a face, shook his head and jiggled the door handle. Out tumbled Patti and Black Star, both so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice they'd been found out. Soul laughed as Maka and Kidd glared at the two.

"Hey!" said Soul through his snorts of laughter, "I found Black Star!"

**

* * *

**

**Good Heavens, those two crazy kids! Next on Soul Eater: The treasure hunt begins!**


End file.
